Chim Warriors
"Haki is the power of will manifested into the living world. What you do with that will is your own buisness, but remember all actions have a equal and opposite reaction." Introduction The way of the Chim, or the way of the Chim Warriors is the way of haki. Chim Warriors train themselves for many years in the arts of using haki in order to better themselves and their understanding of the universe. A Chim Warrior lives by three iron hard rules. The first a Chim Warrior never kills without reason. The second a Chim Warrior never chooses sides. The last is a Chim Warrior never leaves Yansuba Island. However Haoshoku Haki users are an exception. Location Yansuba Island History The Chim Warriors first began when a tribe of hunters first discovered Haki. With the new found power they quickly concurred their island and became the most dominate power there. Those people abused haki and with their abuse they ended up destroying their eco system and dooming themselves. Desperate some people fled the island and ended up on another island with far harsher climate and few resources. These people began to see Haki as something beyond just a weapon. They saw that their abuse of Haki lead them to their destruction and began to view Haki as a gift from the heavens that was not supposed to be abused. Thus their society created the Chim Warriors. The Chim Warriors were people who kept the Haki and did not let the knowledge die. They study and trained in the ways of Haki and see it as the key to understanding the universe. Haki is viewed as a gift from the heaves and thought that it should not be abused by others. Every day they meditate and train to strengthen their haki, but vow to not use it. For great power has a great backlash. All actions have a equal and opposite reaction. All Chim Warriors vow to never join a side. Chim Warriors isolate themselves in their mountain top temple and do not leave it. The only time they leave is to get supplies and bring back news of what is happening in the world. Chim Warriors believe that their power cannot be used to decided matters in the world of none Chim Warriors. The reason for this is because whatever side gains the Chim Warrior is going to win. The Chim Warriros Haki training make them far stronger than normal men and thus they have a clear advantage against anyone they face. These rules however do not apply to those born with the haki of the conquer. The conquer can do with their haki as they wish because the universe had already decided that is their path. The Chim Warriors seek to give their guidance and teachings to a conquer and instill into them the teachings of Chim. Strengths The path of Chim, the path of Chim is a meditation that is uses by the Chim Warriors to strengthen their will and deepen their understanding of the world around them. Chim warriors spend many hours simply preying and meditating. Their driven focus sends their haki to a peak as they hypnotize themselves into a powerful state of will that goes beyond the normal capabilities of a person. This hypnosis is called Chim, and the reason they became known as Chim warriors. It should be noted that The Path of Chim does not simply lead one to an instant boost in haki power. Over time the user of the Path of Chim gains a stronger will without the hypnosis. The meditation and prayer strengthens their resolve giving them superior haki even without taking up the prayer pose. It should be noted that every attack from a Chim Warrior will have Haki imbune in it. Attacks The First Gate, the first gate is the name of the first major Chim technique that involves the Chim state. The First Gate begins when the Chim Warrior places his hands together and preys. During this time he begins The Path of Chim and causes his haki to reach full potential. During this state he pinpoints his opponent’s moves and reacts to them with perfect timing and accuracy. Any attack attempting to get in and strike at him will be deflected or simply blocked. There are only two ways to get past this. The first is to break the Chim warriors Chim. This can be done by disturbing his meditation be it sound, electricity, or some other way you think around it. The second would be using so much force that the warrior cannot stop it. It is possible to overpower a Chim warrior, but the likely hood is low. The Hands of Chim, the hands of Chim is a palm technique that is the most basic of Chim Warrior attacks. The move is a flying palm strike, but it goes beyond simply sending a wave of pressurized air. The Chim Warrior unconsciously incites his hands to sweet. This sweet is imbue with Haki. When the Chim Warrior strikes with his palm he sends out a strong force of air pressure and these sweet droplets in the shape of his palm. This allows him to carry his haki over to his opponent giving the Chim Warrior the ability to strike at a range with his haki. It should be noted that the term hands of Chim is used in all strikes that evolve haki at range. That includes Chops, punches, and kicks. The Final Gate, the final gate is the most powerful attack in the Chim Warrior arsenal. It uses all three forms of haki or both forms of haki if you do not have the Conquers haki. The Final Gate is done by the Chim Warrior placing both hands together and entering the Chim state. In that state the warrior uses his observation haki to pinpoint the perfect spot to hit his target. He uses his armament haki to reinforce his strike and if he has the power of the conquer then he uses it to shatter his opponent both mind and body. The heighten conquer haki allows the Chim warrior to literally tear his opponents apart with their will alone. These elements are add into a single punch which is called The Final Gate. The move is normally a one shot kill/ko. Trivia Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Martial Art Category:LordNoodleXIV Main